Locked Up
by ninalanfer
Summary: Garrus and Thane blowing off some steam. masskink prompt. Oneshot. Complete.


**Summary: **Garrus and Thane blowing off some steam. masskink prompt. Oneshot. Complete.

**Original****Prompt:** . ?thread=37028858#t37028858

"Shepard splits the team up for a mission she wants to come at from multiple angles, breaking them down into pairs. Garrus and Thane are one of these pairs. Something goes wrong (earthquake? base malfunction?) and the two are trapped, with Garrus getting more and more tense as time goes on because he can't do anything.

Cue Thane trying to meditate and telling Garrus that what he needs to do is whatever his people do to relax. Garrus retorts by saying that would be sparring, Thane gets up and offers to go a round or few... which then leads to other things.

Anon doesn't care what happens after, that's up to A!A, but would like the sex to be somewhat violent and entirely consensual."

.-oOo-.

He was freaking out. This whole mission was an exercise in how things go wrong. He'd had a weird feeling about it from the very beginning. The mission briefing had been too simple. He should have known something would turn this up side down, and of course it had. Get in and get it never worked right.

So here he was, on the wrong bloody side of the door.

"I should never have let her split us up," Garrus grumbled as he kept staring at the offending surface like he expected it to open up from the heat in his eyes alone.

"She's the commander," Thane reminded him, his voice his usual stoic self. Like Garrus would have forgotten such a thing. "She will do what she thinks is right. Besides, she's Shepard. A stubborn woman who tends to do crazy things and survive to tell the tale. And on a second note I think she made the right call." The green little man had taken up position on the floor, his eyes closed and legs crossed, when it turned out they couldn't get out of the small control room.

"Hmm..." Garrus breathed out through his nose. "And why is that?"

"Because if she hadn't she would be stuck in here with us, and then who would call for help?" Thane answered.

He was right of course, Garrus had to begrudgingly give him that. They weren't only physically stuck in the room, oh no, their misfortune didn't stop there. They soon found out they couldn't even call for help. The room seemed to be sealed somehow, preventing any signals from going both in and out. An ingenious trap really. The control room of the facility was a prime target for infiltrators. When the person entering failed to punch in the correct command, or whatever had let it know they were not welcome here, it simply shut the door behind them and tadaa a well sealed box of prisoners that the owners could take their time with deciding what to do with. Of course they hadn't counted on Shepard being on the outside. Garrus wholeheartedly hoped she was giving them hell.

He paced up and down, feeling his muscles clench and unclench in irritation. They tingled with too much energy to keep contained. He had gone into this mission waiting to fight, had expected it, had counted on it, and had now been deprived of it. The adrenalin in his body would not be denied. On top of that he was mad at himself. What if something happened to her when he wasn't there to watch her back? He would never forgive himself. Not a second time.

"Sit down." Garrus could feel Thane's eyes on his back. "That's no use. Shepard doesn't know where we are and this compound is large. It will take her hours to check every room."

"I can't!" He hurdled on the lithe assassin on the floor. "I don't understand how you can just sit there! Aren't you... don't you... Gha!" He threw out his arms in the air in defeat, unable to even sort his thoughts into an understandable line.

"I assure you, I don't take lightly on our situation. But exerting myself for nothing is not going to help. I prefer to meditate to keep my head on straight."

"Yeah well... That's not going to work for me," Garrus huffed.

"I wonder, what do turians do to ease up when they are stressed?" A green eyebrow perched above big, black eyes.

"Fight, mostly," he answered and started to pace again as his body was simply quivering with bundled up frustration.

"Really?"

"Or sex, whatever works." He shrugged. "But since neither seem to be an option for me at the moment I'll just keep with the pacing, thank you."

He saw from the corner of his eye how Thane rose to his feet.

"Maybe I could help you out," he said and took a step towards the moving turian.

The feeling of suddenly running into a wall flashed through Garrus and he stopped and stared at the green man. Was he proposing they...?

"Been some time since I sparred with anyone, but I think I can keep from hurting you." Thane shrugged out of his coat and threw it into a corner.

Sparring! Right! Of course! He shook his head to get the other idea out of his mind. Sparring. They could spar. He could spar with Thane. That would help with the tremble in his muscles.

"Hah," he said as he started to unbuckle his armor. It was just plain unfair that he had a full hard suit on when the little man only had his... Oh no, apparently not. Thane unbuttoned his vest as well and threw it in together with the coat. His leather pants creaked slightly as he rolled his head and started to loosen up his joints. "I was the top ranked hand to hand specialist on board during my military service, you won't hurt me." Keeping up his bravado was hard when he was met with rippling strong muscles under green smooth skin. It was not the kind of muscles you got from working out in a gym, the bulky, heavy lifting ones. But the kind that he had seen on many of the officers on the field. They came from long hours of hard work. Lean and slender with minimal amounts of body fats.

Garrus wasn't some lightweight himself, made clear when he dropped his armor on the floor and shrugged out of his shirt. Staying only in his under suit pants. He had spent most of his life fighting, he had both the muscles and the scars to prove it. But seeing Thane's well built body made him feel like he was in basic again, getting barraged by his officer because he couldn't drag his teammate those last meters. He often forgot how much older the assassin was compared to himself. Drell only lived for about eighty ears, opposed to the turian's hundred and fifty. Thane was well on his way past the middle of his life.

Not that you would be able to tell when he stretched and bent in ways that simply looked physically impossible.

"Impressive," he noted and dropped down in a ready pose in front of Garrus.

Garrus rolled his neck one last time and shrugged before assuming a standard turian fighting stance. He had only seen Thane in his right element, up close and personal, a few scarce times, and always only glimpses of him shooting in and around in the dark. He had to test his way to learn his patterns, find his weak spots.

"Well... hm... I can handle myself," he smirked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Thane started moving. His body much more agile and quick than Garrus had anticipated. Green feet took him around the room in the blink of an eye with seemly no effort at all as they started to circle each other. No pattern made themselves clear as the drell weaved in and out of reach and he could never anticipate were he was going to be next.

So when the strike came he wasn't prepared for it. Quick as a flash the green body moved into touching distance and a sharp hand connected with a gray shoulder.

They separated when Garrus hissed from the blow. It hurt, not as much as it should have done though, it seemed to him. Thane was pulling his punches, for which he probably should be grateful.

"Maybe not?" There was a teasing smirk in the corner of the assassin's mouth.

"I just wasn't prepared," Garrus gruffed and readied himself again.

"Make sure that you are next time." Thane dropped down again, resting his weight on his center.

He hadn't been prepared for the power in his opponent. He had to adapt. And adapt he did. The next time he darted in for a punch Garrus was ready for him. He rerouted the force of the blow, let his other hand come up to aim for his midsection. Somehow the green little man dodged it. His upper body rotated almost faster than eyes could follow. A knee bounced up from the floor and then the fight was in full rotation.

They moved across the floor, completely in sync, neither of them more than gracing the other with their strikes. It was a heady feeling. Turn, step, retreat, block, riposte and dodge again. Garrus found he could actually keep up with the rumored to be the best hand to hand fighter in the known galaxy. Was Thane holding back? He had to be.

Then again, he could hear the raspy sound when air huffed out of his lungs, his breath heavy. Maybe his sickness was so far progressed he had trouble keeping the level of skill of his old days up?

Then again maybe not. When Garrus slipped, leaving his side wide open the other man didn't take the chance to strike. He must have seen that. There was no way he had missed such an obvious mistake. Now, that just made him feel invalidated. He didn't want Thane to go easy on him. It was downright insulting.

When the opportunity provided itself he locked the smaller man in a choke hold from behind and raised him from the floor.

"You're holding back," he accused him off, his voice coming out in sharp pants. Thane's naked skin was warm against his chest and he wriggled to get a kick in. But both his arms were locked and he couldn't build up any momentum to actually do any damage.

"Yes," the answer came between one greedy gulp for air and the next.

"Don't," Garrus rumbled and threw him away from him.

The green agile body turned mid flight and landed on his feet, worked with the momentum and spun to be ready to divert the next strike.

If he hadn't been so caught up in the single minded goal to search for breaches in his opponents' defensesGarrus might have stopped to revel in how incredible Thane's skill was. He really stepped up to the plate this time. His punches more precise, his speed incredible and he didn't give Garrus any opportunities to strike back. The only thing the turian could do was to parry and dodge as the older man drove him backwards towards the wall.

It didn't take long before he found himself pinned, in some incomprehensible way. His wrists locked against the hard surface next to his hips and a warm body pressed into him. One strong thigh was forced between his legs, keeping one of his knees locked and out of the way.

They just tried to catch some air into their lungs for a moment. Unfamiliar smells wafting over Garrus' face as the others' breath invaded his space. It was a leather scent that always seemed to surround the drell together with the strange body odor from the workout. It was soft, somehow, dry. Round in the flavor that landed on his tongue. He could feel the other man's heart beat race inside his heaving chest.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said and met Garrus' eyes and held them there.

The intensity in the dark pools would leave him to never say that the drell was unreadable again. All the signs for the emotions were there, you just had to look a little deeper.

"You won't." The certainty in his flanged voice surprised even himself. But it was true. He trusted Thane. They had fought together for a good while now. He never felt the need to look over his shoulder because he knew the green man would be there to look out for him. Just as Garrus would make sure he never let him down.

Something slipped through the air between them. It was tangible and real and had his turian heart race and his plates starting to heat. Words failed him when he tried to explain it to himself. But suddenly the thought of other kinds of stress relief wasn't as unappealing anymore.

Thane let go of his hands and moved away from him, back towards the floor. His movements more fluid then they had been. He dropped into position again, that tell tale drell smirk of his on his lips as he called for his sparring partner with his fingers.

Garrus wasn't late to respond.

The third time they started their deadly dance the motion was wilder, more untamed. Neither of them held anything back. The turian was fueled by the pure satisfaction of the struggle and he kept up a decent fight against the skilled assassin. Punches landed, connected with his plates and hide, but he didn't care. He kept driving the combat on until he caught a lucky break and managed to topple the lighter man.

None of them cared to get up from the floor. Their struggle continued with their limbs interlocking, both of them trying to get the upper hand and be able to keep the other down. In the end it was Garrus, through pure raw strength who managed to get Thane beneath him. Wrists held fast above his head were he couldn't get any leverage with them. Their legs twinned together and spurs taking advantage of their added utility to keep him still.

"You yield?" Garrus growled, still high on the endorphins from the battle.

The man wriggled beneath him, trying to get some limb loose. Leather pants rubbed against his under suit and added tantalizing friction on his already warm plates. That's when Garrus felt the slight bulge between the drell's legs. So he wasn't the only one getting off on fighting it seemed. How interesting.

"No," Thane rumbled, still struggling to get loose.

The thought process had stopped in his brain sometime between the first time he saw his friend's bare chest and the time he felt it heat the bare hide on his stomach. So it was purely on instinct Garrus ground down into him with his hips, lowering his face to the drell's neck and letting his tongue dart out to taste his green skin, salty and tart.

A breath caught in Thane's throat and the smug grin was in his voice when he asked:

"You sure?" His sub-vocals rumbled with lust in his chest. For a turian the signal would have been clear. _I want you, can I have you?_ Nipping his way over the soft skin, that smelled amazingly appealing, filling his nostrils with the scent of the other man's pheromones. He followed one red fold on the drell's exposed neck.

The shiver that ran through the body beneath him could not be mistaken. Neither could the rumbling groan building inside his green chest.

"Yes," he breathed. But it wasn't the yielding question he was answering. Garrus could hear the difference.

He leaned up so he could meet those dark orbs but was interrupted when Thane tilted his head up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. The world started to spin out of control. Garrus had had his fair share of kisses during the years. But Thane took his breath away. He kissed like he fought it turned out. With skill and passion.

He let go of one of the drell's wrists to be able to touch him. The urge to run his fingers over that green skin would not be denied any longer. He rested on one elbow to the side of the man's head as he traced the black pattern down his chest to his waist. A green strong hand shot up and grabbed him behind his head, deepening the kiss further.

A tongue slipped out between those wonderful lips. The taste of Thane on his tongue was nothing but incredible. It was heavy and exciting and made his plates shift. He rubbed them down over black leather pants, driven by need to feel those tingles of pleasure roll through his body. Thane groaned deeply into his mouth, his other hand trailing down to soft, brown hide on his waist, where it squeezed, making Garrus tremble with anticipation.

He groaned.

"Fuck, Thane..." as he gasped for air only to have his lips reclaimed.

He traced his hand over tight leather, feeling how the bulge now pushed up, wanting to be released. With the heel of his hand he pressed down and along the length, earning a needy groan when Thane threw his head back, closing his eyes. _Spirit hot damn!_ That sound, so unbridled coming from the normally so controlled drell turned his gut on fire. Garrus felt how his plates spread the furthest they could, how his natural lubrication made the front of his pants wet. There was resistance in the way when he tried to emerge.

He needed to get out of these pants and into the man beneath him right this second.

Distractingly he licked up red ridges, dipping his tongue in the hollows between. The squirming body made it hard for him to open the black leather pants with only one hand. But after biting into the green neck as a warning the body stilled long enough for him to unbutton them and start pulling them down. Gray fingers made their way down the lower part of an arched back and sneaked into the pants, cupping a firm buttocks. Fuck, he wanted him so badly, he couldn't think straight.

Green fingers shook when they undid the buckles on Garrus' own pants, letting his length finally push it's way out of his body. A breath of relief slipped over his lips when air met his hot extremity. Desperately seeking friction he grounded down on top of Thane's hips. The warmth of the other making his body shake. A rumble building in his chest, he did it again and the drell groaned. The deep voice sending electrical currents all the way down to Garrus' gut.

When the so far rather passive assassin decided he'd had enough of just laying still and not participating the young turian hardly knew what to do with himself. Nimble fingers closed around them both, moving, pressing them together. Drawing growls and pants from Garrus' mouth. His hand still cupping the drell's ass came in handy when he braced himself and started trusting into that glorious hand. His fluids coating them both, making the glide back and forth effortless.

With a moan on his lips Thane caught the back of Garrus' head and pressed their mouths together in a desperate kiss, all tongue and teeth and need to be closer. To taste and to have more, just _more_ of his partner.

"I need you," he murmured between one kiss and the next.

Garrus closed his eyes to not be washed away in the sea of lust storming in big black oceans. He started pulling the leather pants all the way down, Thane assisting him in a hurry. The same happened to what was left of his own attire. When he sat down between green, tough legs, following the musculature of his thighs down, one of his wrists was suddenly captured.

"_Now,_" the impatient drell declared.

"But..." Garrus started, just thinking of the tearing that could ensue. He didn't want to hurt the man.

"I can take it." A 'please' resounded in his rumbling deep voice that he left unsaid. Strong arms pulled him forward, down over the warm masculine body. His head prodding at the opening. Then a hand slipped up the back of his neck and nails dug into that special spot.

Garrus lost it.

He pushed in as fast as he could. Desperate to feel that heat surrounding him. The head popped in, then one ridge, then another. He pulled back out and plunged in again, doing deeper. The man beneath him cried out, but it was a good cry, so Garrus kept going.

He disappeared into the sensations of pleasure. Feeling every bit of him enveloped by warm soft tissue. Skilled fingers massaging that spot beneath his fringe just right. Thane must have had a turian lover before, because he knew what he was doing. The speed with which he pounded into the other man spread a rapidly building pressure at his base. This could not last long.

When green hips started to snap back at every stroke he had to ground his teeth and hold on for dear life to not go flying off the edge. Sharp claws dug into a soft leg, bending it out to let him go even deeper. The resounding rumble in Thane's chest changed pitch, his eyes pinching hard together and his hands going down to gray thighs so hold on. Garrus rose up on his knees, never breaking stride and placed one hand on a incredibly alluring hip.

He pulled all the way out only to drive into him again. Long, hard strokes and Thane was moaning after every one. Garrus' couldn't complain either. Everything he did sent shower after shower of pleasure through his body.

The green back arched off the floor, muscles bunching together as those big black seas opened and stared into the ceiling above.

"Faster," he demanded with baited breath. Garrus complied.

He felt when Thane's abdominal muscles cramped together. The walls within making the passage almost uncomfortably tight. Just to really give it to him three fingers closed around the green forgotten length between them and pumped.

Thane stopped breathing for a moment. His fingers digging into Garrus' plates, gripping him desperately. Clear white fluid shot out of his tip, coating his chest and stomach.

He was so close himself. He felt that edge coming nearer and nearer and he chased it. Letting his hips drive into Thane rapidly a few times before it simply was too much. With a roar he came, pulling out as fast as he could. Something about dextro amino acid and how it wasn't exactly compatible with most races floated around in the back of his head. His fluid staining the floor between green legs.

Thane sat up quickly, his hand enveloping his friend's twitching length. Pleasure pulsed through Garrus, his body shaking. Then Thane's other hand drove up beneath his fringe, pulling him towards himself, and he couldn't keep from biting down into the warm flesh of his shoulder. If only to not wake the dead with his scream.

"Enough!" he gasped when he finally could breath again, the others' attention beginning to become painful.

He was released and both of them sat back, gasping for breath for a while, just looking at each other and the mess they had made on the floor and their bodies. Thane had white streaks over his stomach and blood was slowly dropping down his shoulder over his clavicle. Garrus probably didn't look much better.

"So..." Thane cleared his throat. "Stress gone?" The small smirk in the corner of his mouth played with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Garrus let himself fall backwards with a groan, covering his face with both arms. His entire body felt like jelly. Like it wanted to float away and be flushed out down the drain in the corner of the room.

He huffed a breath and laughed.

"Yes," he said. "Spirits, Krios." He removed his hands to look over at the drell. He was sitting with his knees bent and his elbows resting on them, still buck naked, looking for all the world like he wasn't one bit ashamed for what they had done.

"Glad I could help." His smile widened.

The communicator built into both their armors sparked to life, startling them both into attention.

"Garrus, Thane, can you hear me?" It was Shepard's voice.

Thane scrambled over to his jacket.

"We can hear you," he responded. "Go ahead."

"Thank God," came the answer. Her relief audible even through the bad speaker. "We've been trying to get that interference field down for hours. Are you alright?"

Thane had a grin on his face when he turned to look over at the splayed out turian on the floor.

"We're alright," he said, looked like he was considering something and then added: "Maybe a bit bored."

Shepard laughed.

"We have located your signal, I'll bring a team and see if we can't get that door down," she said.

"Thank you!" Garrus called from across the room.

"You're welcome gentlemen. Shepard out."

Garrus rose slowly to his feet, looking around, trying to locate his armor.

"So time to get dressed I guess," he said.

"You sound disappointed," Thane pointed out, an underlying teasing tone to his stoic face.

Garrus took note of trailing his eyes up and down his green body slowly as the drell gathered his clothes. He got a cocked eyebrow back in response.

"Maybe a little," he admitted as he pulled his pants on again. "I mean, that was something, Krios." His mandibles flared in a grin. "Maybe I could return the favor sometime? When I've read up on drell... biology."

Thane fastened the last buckle on his vest, his face unreadable when he said:

"Maybe you can."

There was a challenge there. A challenge Garrus was more than willing to take.

_fin_


End file.
